


Weekly Wagers

by without_wings (liam22)



Series: Set This Circus Down [4]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Multi, in denial of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who does Claire love more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekly Wagers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: thank you Maddie! :D  
> Prompts: Finding out for50ficlets  
> Notes: part of my new Set This Circus Down series. Warning for canon incest.

Sometimes, it’s like they are having a contest – like they are trying to objectively quantify whom she loves more.

She had to have a favorite. She might have said she loved them equally or that she preferred when they all hung-out together, but they didn’t really believe her. She had to have a favorite.

They spent a week counting her smiles, and her cuddles, and whom she gave waffles to first. They carefully tallied whose name she would scream out during sex (and after a long debate, Peter finally won the argument that when Claire yelled out God, she was not in fact referring to Sylar).

On Tuesday, she made Sylar’s favorite breakfast (Sylar with a one point lead), but on Wednesday, she made Peter’s favorite lunch (and the game was tied up again). Peter got points for being the one she came to talk about problems with her father, but Sylar gained just as many for being the one she trusted to train her to fight back against her father's minions.

They tried to figure who she agreed with more or whose taste in movies and music was closer to hers (and then decided they were going to need to spend the rest of eternity teaching her appreciation of the arts). She held both of their hands in public and when she pulled them into hidden places for stolen kisses they forgot about their lists.

At the end of one very long week of keeping track of everything she did, they finally knew the truth.

She loved them both equally.


End file.
